1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infant oral products and, more specifically, to infant teethers and pacifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Infants universally enjoy sucking and chewing on various "oral elements." An artificial nipple, commonly termed a "pacifier," is a primary example. Another example is the large class of "teething" products designed to provide an infant relief from the pain and itching of cutting teeth.
Pacifiers and teething elements come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. However, virtually all pacifiers and teething elements are manufactured and sold as small, individual items. The problem with this is that, when the infant drops the element, the infant is unable to locate and re-grasp the element. This is frustrating for the infant, and it is also frustrating to the infant's caregiver who must go to the infant, relocate the oral element, and re-position the oral element into the infant's hand or mouth.
Another problem with the small individual pacifiers and teething elements of the prior art is that whenever the infant drops the pacifier or teething element, it frequently falls onto the floor, ground or other unsanitary surface.
Attempts have been made to alleviate these problems by attaching the oral element to the infant via some form of tether. Although such tethers tend to prevent the oral element from falling onto an unsanitary surface, they do little to assist the infant in relocating and re-grabbing the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive infant product having an oral element that avoids the above-described problems with the present state of the art.